1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a player of optical discs, and more particularly to a player for optical discs or other similar devices providing content to an end user and having an external port used for controlling and extending the memory and functions of the player based on commands or other data from an external storage device coupled to said external port.
2. Description of Prior Art
Early optical disc players, used for example to play compact discs (CDs), essentially duplicated the functionalities of magnetic tape or record players. Since these latter devices were analog devices, they were able to perform only limited—mostly linear—functions beyond merely reproducing music or other sounds or video. The more recent optical disc players, including standard DVD players and the newer high capacity players, such as Blu-ray and HD DVD (nigh definition DVD) players, can play back both audio and video and can perform many additional control of content functions, especially if they are connected to a network. Presently, content is made available to users through a variety of media, such as reed only memory (ROM) optical discs, having structures which do net allow the content to be changed or updated. This limitation precludes users from easily availing themselves of updated content for play back.
In addition, current disc players and other playback devices are generally software and firmware driven. The storage for such control is generally limited, which precludes complex manipulations such as those required for complex interactive games.
In addition, the software and firmware often require updating to correct erroneous functions, to improve the operation of the devices, or to make the devices compatible with new types of discs or disc formats. However, the usual mechanisms available until now for updating the software in disc playback devices have been labor intensive and have included returning the device itself to the retailer or service center to change the firmware within the device; obtaining a disc that includes updated firmware; or downloading the update through an internet connection (if available). These mechanisms vary in easy of use and efficacy by user and form of update.
Finally, present devices for playing discs are capable of presenting the content from the discs on a screen but generally cannot be used for rapid response to user stimuli, for example to play sophisticated games. Nor can most present devices present 3-D images unless the original content is encoded for this purpose.